Gallagher Girls Blackthorne Boys ShoppingOh God
by ashleycakez06
Summary: What happens when the Girls go shopping, but our favorite Blackthorne Boys are going with them! GG BB Shopping Oh Goodness!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! I'm going to start working on the sequel to 'MIA doesn't always last forever', but I thought of this and I just had to put it up! I don't know how long it's going to be, so I'm just going to be playing it by ear. I don't own anything!**

Cammie's POV

"Cam, your mom and I want to talk to you in her office, come on!" my favorite teacher (and godfather) Joe Solomon told me walking into my room. Well, the room that I share with my three best friends; Bex Baxtor, Liz Sutton and Macey McHenry. We all attend the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women. I know what your thinking, 'the school for spoiled rich snobs?', but that's just our cover, it's really a spy school. Anyway, I followed Joe to my mom's office (she's the headmistress) and we knocked on the door. **(I know that Joe's not really Cammie's godfather and she doesn't really call him Joe, but I put it in for the story)**. Almost instantly, my mom said "Come in". I walked in a I sat on the couch and put my feet up. Thank goodness Madame Dabney wasn't there. "Hey kiddo! Joe" my mom said nodding her head while saying 'Joe'. "We called you in here to tell you that Blackthorne is coming back for another exchange on Monday. But this time, their staying for the entire year!" she told me. I instantly light up when she said that, but Joe just rolled his eyes. I stuck my tongue out at him and he just gave me a funny/dirty kind of look. "I swear, you two are like brother and sister! Stop fighting!" my mom said amused. "We're not fighting Rachel, we're just discussing something in an orderly fashion" Joe said seriously, but I could tell that he was joking around. My mom just rolled her eyes and said "Sure". "Wait, can I-" I started, but my mom cut me off "Yes, you can tell Bex, Liz and Macey.". It's like she reads my mind, but that's her job, she's a spy. And she's also a mom. I gave her a smile and then a hug and Joe said. "That's all Cam, you can go back to your room now." "Okay, thanks" I said leaving. "Wait! Cam! Come back! We forgot to tell you something!" my mom called. I turned back around and jumped on the couch. "Yeah?" I asked. "Since today is Saturday, and school starts on Monday, tomorrow you guys are having a town day for shopping. And you guys have to get a lot because I moved some rules around a bit" she started. This got me excited. "Usually, you have to wear your uniforms all day, except for when you go to bed, and wake up in the morning, but I changed it. You only have to wear them during classes. And that doesn't include meals. Oh, and, you may wear any shoes, make-up and accessories you wish" she finished smiling. "Oh my gosh! Really? This is awesome! Thank you thank you thank you!" I screamed. "What's the big deal? It's only shoes." Joe said. My mom and I gave him a shocked and dirty look. "Joe! How dare you! Shoes are the best things in the world! And it's not just shoes, its make-up and accessories too!" I yelled. Joe rolled his eyes and said "Whatever, I don't understand the female brain anyway" under his breath. My mom and I laughed, because we're spies, we could hear him perfectly. "Ok, now you can go" Joe said. I ran up to him and gave him a huge hug "Thank you thank you thank you!" I said again and then ran to my room. "Guy's! Guess what?" I yelled to my roommates. I told them the whole story and we all started screaming with excitement. 'Finally!" Macey screamed. We all laughed. "Ok guys, time to go to bed, night." I told them. I got a "Goodnight Cam!" from Liz, "Night Cammie, because tomorrows the first day of the rest of your life" from Macey and a "Have a bloody awesome sleep Cam!" from Bex. We all rolled our eyes at that. "Night guys" I said, and then drifted off to dreamless sleep.

I woke up the next morning and put my pillow over my head. "Go away" I said. "Cam, if you don't get up in the next 3 seconds, I'll do an illegal _British_ move on you!" Bex screamed. As soon as I heard her say that, I sat up and yelled "I'm up!". "thought so" she said evilly. Bex doing an illegal move is bad enough, but her doing a _British_ one, that's worse than handing a fully loaded gun to the enemy. "Okay Cam, hop in the shower, and hurry!" Macey said. "'Kay" I told her hoping out of bed and into the shower. Once I got out, I started getting ready I put on a leather skirt with a white shirt (.com/) and red jimmy choos leather pumps (.com/2010/01/26/gorgeous-and-fun-jimmy-choo-red-patent-leather-pumps/) and a bunch of bracelets **(same as one's in picture).** Macey did my hair so it was straight with same waves and lots of layers (.). Then she did my make-up in a smoky eye (. ** go down to smoky eye make-up, the picture will be under that) **with a clear coat of lip gloss on that gave my lips a natural light brown colour **(I'm from Canada, so I did spell 'colour' the right way, but it's the Canadian spelling)**. I walked out and my friends just stared at me and said "Cam! Your look amazing!". "Thanks, but it's all Mace, she did it all" I said "Yeah, but she picked out all of the make-up, accessories, and the hair style." Macey informed them not taking all of the credit. "Okay, let's do you guys now!" I said. Bex took a shower first, and once she was done she put on black skinnies (.), a gold sequin top (.com/bookmark/romeo-juliet-couture-gold-sequin-scoop-neck-tank-dress-at-bluefly-bluefly-email-a-friend-846834) and a black unzipped leather jacket on top (.). For her shoes, she put on black heeled sandals (.). Once she put that on, she carefully placed a silver tiffany's bracelet on (.) and a simple silver chain around her neck. For her make-up, she had gold eye-shadow (./_) to complement her cappuccino skin with the same lip gloss as me. And then for her hair, we did it in smooth waves (.). Next was Liz. She wore a floral dress with a gold necklace (.) and her hair long and straight ( **scroll down to first blonde on website). **For her make-up, it was all natural, and for her shoes, she had black gladiator wedges (/2009/06/12/guess-the-designer-shoe-reveal-cynthia-vincent-vs-forever-21/) And then for Macey, she put on jean shorts (./39834/Wholesale-Abercrombie-Fitch-jean-shorts/), a purple choker top (.com/Sexy-Choker-Tank-Top-with-Open-V-Back-Solid-Purple_p_) topped of with a gray jacket (.). For her shoes, she had snakeskin/black pumps (http:/www./giuseppe-zanotti-black-leather-snake-skin-striped-court-pumps-41565 ). She did her black hair in slick high ponytail. Her make-up was done in a smoky purple eye and light pink gloss. (./_QkM_tl6cf48/TBkWjaO3kDI/AAAAAAAAACk/oD9ur7sCw98/s1600/purple+smokey+ **and ** .com/light-pink-lip-gloss/ **Go down to first picture)** Since it was summer, we all had amazing tans, but since I was outside all summer, I had the best. My usually dirty blonde hair was way more blonde than usual, almost as blonde as Liz's. Bex's dark brown hair had light brown highlights in it from the sun, and Mace's usually black hair was now dark brown. Instead of the usual blonde hair Liz had, it was almost white. "Okay guys, let's go." I announced grabbing them all by the arm. We walked down the grand staircase up to my mom and Joe. "Hey mom! Hey Joe!" I said walking up behind them. Mom turned around first. "Hey kiddo! Oh, you look cute" she said smiling "Thanks mom" I said. "Hey Camm- WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?" Joe said turning around. "Um, clothes?" I asked confused. What was his problem? "Go up and change right now young lady!" he screamed. I gave him a confused look. "Joe stop, she looks fine." My mom defended me. "Thank you" I said. "Rachel, that's way too inappropriate for her." Joe said harshly to my mom. "No, I'm her mother, and I will chose what is appropriate for _my _daughter to wear," my mom said firmly. I held back a smile and a laugh. My mom always get's her way, Joe had no chance. "Ugh. Fine, but if one overly hormonal teenage boy even looks at her, they will wake up in the morning with no fingers. "Well, I guess a lot of buys are going to be waking up with no fingers tomorrow…"my mom said. Joe growled protectively. "Joe calm down, she is just joking" I reassured him putting a hand on his shoulder. "Fine, just leave before I completely freak out" He said leaving. We all laughed. "Oh, girls! I forgot to tell you, us teachers are having a meeting all day today, so we can't supervise you girls on your town day" my mom informed us. "Ms. Morgan, what do you mean? We always go to town unsupervised" Bex asked confused "That's what you think" she smirked. We all laughed again "Anyways, because of the meeting, we have some other, um, _supervisors_ for you four." She said "Um, okay? Who are they?" I asked confused by the was she said 'supervisors'. "Boys, come out here" she said almost giving up on the 'clues'. Then out walked the Greek God Grant Smith **(I don't know his last name)**, Jonas Anderson,, another boy our age that I didn't recognize, and then, Zach Goode, with his famous smirk plastered on his face. "Hey Gallagher Girl" he smirked. It was then when he noticed what I was wearing. "Hey Blackthorne Boy" I smirked back at the star struck Zach. "W-w-wow" he stuttered. My mom smiled amusingly and than said "Boys, you know your jobs, where you are going, that's for the girls to tell you." She left which left us girls and four frozen boys.

Zach's POV

Wow, she looks amazing. "Dude, their hot." Nick whispered into my ear. He was another roommate of mine. He came to Blackthorne the day that we got back from the Gallagher exchange. He didn't have to catch up on anything, because there is apparently another small spy school in Canada. It is only a miniature school, so it isn't as good. Almost like a pre-school of Blackthorne. He was the best in his class, so he was moved to Blackthorne with us. "Dibs on the hot blonde" he said. "Which one?" I asked harshly. There was only two blondes. Liz and now my Gallagher Girl. I guess that the sun made her hair go from dirty blonde to just blonde. Not that I didn't like the change. "That one" he said unnoticeably nodding at Cammie. I quickly growled. "She's taken" I said even more harsh before. It took all of my strength to not punch him in the face right there at that second. "So that's the famous Chameleon. I likey." He said. I was about to shove him over when Cam said "Famous?" cocking an eyebrow. "Are you kidding me? You're the most famous spy, well spy-in-training there is. And do you know how many stories we have heard about you? You are the only one in history to successfully tail Mathew Morgan! And you were only 6!" Nick exclaimed. I saw her mood instantly drop hearing the name 'Mathew Morgan'. Her dad went MIA when she was younger, and her dad is the famous Mathew Morgan. I saw tears slightly go in her eyes, but she hid them pretty well. But I know her way to well to actually fall for her cover. I went up to her and hugged her tightly saying "Sorry about him, he doesn't think" "That's okay, I shouldn't let it get to me like that." She replied. By that time, Bex was already in grant's arms, Jonas and Liz where very close to hugging, but they were just blushing at each other. Macey was just fixing her nails and nick was looking at me with anger and jealously. I smirked. "So Gallagher Girl, your getting better, you heard Nick and I talking" I smirked again. 'Um, not really. I just heard my name and famous." She admitted. "And so that's what his name is… we're getting him and Macey together" she said. "I don't know Gallagher Girl, he kindda has his eyes on someone else." I told her trying not to make it too obvious. "Trust me, he'll crack…eventually." She smirked. ""Hey! That's _my _smirk" I said, but she looked hot doing it. "Yes, but it looks better on me" she smirked again. "You got that right" I muttered under my breath, but I guess that she heard. She blushed, but smiled at me. I really wanted to kiss her right there, but then…

**Okay guys, I was going to stop there, but I wanted to see where this is going, so I'm, going to continue!**

Cammie's POV

"You got that right" I heard Zach say under his breath. I felt myself blush, but I smiled at him. I really wanted him to kiss me right there, but then someone came up behind me and started spinning me around. I was about to do an illegal move on the person, but then I heard Grant say "Please don't kill me" in my ear. I laughed. "Grant put me down!" I yelled. That got me a lot of laughs. "Make me!" he yelled back. "Okay, if you want to do it the hard way, let's make a bet" I said. He immediately put me down. "Okay, what's the deal?" he asked. Ha! I got him now! "Your choice" I smirked. I think that I'm spending too much time with Zach. "Be careful Grant! Cam has never, and will never loose a bet." Bex warned amused. "I can handle myself. And then I guess that I'll be the first person that you have lost a bet against. I challenge you to a spar." He smirked right back. I smiled "Okay, if you win, you can bother me whenever you want, if I win, you can't." I said. "Deal!" he said. Haha! He's going to lose! "Good luck Cammie! The only person that can bet Grant is Bex!" Nick said. All of the girls laughed. "Yeah, and the only person who has ever beat Bex, every time I may add, is Cam!" Liz said. The girls laughed again. Grant's face fell. "I was just joking Cam." He immediately said. "Haha, I wasn't" I said "Get ready" I finished. "But, what am I saying? I'm the Grantmaster! Your going down little sister!" he yelled. I laughed. "In your dreams big brother!" I said. "Huh? Their brother and sister?" Nick asked confused. "No, but they have known each other since they were a month old, and they have a brother/sister relationship, so that's what they call each other." Bex explained. "Ohhhhh" Nick understood. "Okay! Go!" Bex yelled, and the match began. He threw the fist punch, and it was probably faster than lightning. I immediately caught it, and twisted it, just so it wasn't spraining it, but pretty damn close. He grunted. "Give up yet?" I asked "Never!" he said trying to roundhouse kicking me in the side, but before he could, I did a back flip avoiding it. I know that I was wearing a skirt, but the skirt was too tight and the flip was so quick, nothing was seen. I flipped him over, and put one of my hands on his neck "I win" I said. Everyone laughed except for Grant and Nick. Grant was shaking his head in defeat, and Nick just stood there shocked. "Okay Guys, we have to go!" I said getting up. "Where are we going Gallagher Girl? Zack asked me. Oh yeah, the guys didn't know where we were going. All of the girls smirked. "The mall" we said.

**Okay guys, this is all of Chapter one! I hope that you guys liked it! Please review and please give some suggestions for little details on what should happen in the next chapter! **

**-Ashley**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! I know that I just put up the first chapter, but I just couldn't wait to do Chapter 2! So, Enjoy!**

**I own nothing!**

Cammie's POV

"The mall!" we said. The boys' faces' fell "What? The _mall_?" Grant asked disgusted. "No wonder Ms. Morgan didn't tell us where we were going." Jonas said. "Thank you Captain Obvious!" Macey finally spoke. Jonas blushed "Well, that's why" he said trailing off into his own world. Liz grabbed his hand and softly spoke "I know, she's just being Macey". "Awwwww! Nerd love!" Bex, Macey and I said. The guys just rolled their eyes. I lightly slapped Zach on the arm and said "Stop it, it's cute!" "Ow Gallagher Girl! Your stronger than you think!" he said rubbing his arm. Well, I thought it was lightly. I slapped his other arm. "There, now that arm isn't lonely, your welcome!" I told him. "Damn that hurts" he said under his breath, but only I could hear. I giggled quietly. "Anyway, let's go!" Bex said. The boys groaned. "It'll be fun" I shot at them. I was not going to let a bunch of (majorly hot) boys ruin my shopping day. "Well, that depends. Will I get to see you in a bikini?" Zach asked me. I just slapped him on the back of his head. "Ow" he said. I just rolled my eyes. "Okay, for the last time! Let's go!" I said leading the way.

We got to the school parking lot and I stopped in front of my motorcycle, my Ferrari, my Porche and my Lamborghini (.,

.ru/en/wallpapers/get/id/22910/resolution/1600x900,

"Woah, nice wheels Gallagher Girl" Zach said staying cool, but I could tell that on the inside, he was bursting with excitement. He may be a spy, but he's still a guy. And guys love their cars. "This as awesome! But where in the world did you get the money for these?" Nick blurted out. We all started laughing. "What?" he asked. "the Morgan family has been rich for generations! They have beat out Bill Gates in the money count every year!" Bex explained between laughs. 'Oh" he said embarrassed. We all laughed again. "Okay, which one?" I asked. "Well, let's take the Ferrari, because it has four seats in it **(I don't know if the picture is the Ferrari that has four seats in it)**." Macey said. "But there are eight of us." Liz said stating the obvious. "Well, you can sit on each other's lap." Macey said. "Okay! Get in!" I said. Jonas got in the left backseat, and Liz blushed and sat on his lap. Nick sat ihn the seat beside him and motioned me to sit on him. I rolled my eyes and shuck my head no. "I need to drive" I smirked. Zach's smirk spread wider across his face. I rolled my eyes again, and kept myself from blushing. Bex was next in line, but when she noticed that she would have to sit on _Nicks _lap, her eyes widened and she went beside Grant. The only girl left was Macey. "No!" she said. "No, I'm not having her on my lap!" Nick said at the same time. "You have no choice, so suck it up." I said. Macey sighed and got in on Nick's lap. Grant got in the front on Bex got in his lap. I sat in the front seat and put the keys in. "No no no, you have to sit on Zach's lap." Bex said. "But I'm driving" I debated. "So, he'll drive and you'll siit on his lap, now get out so Zach can come in!" Bex said. I could tell she was anxious to get to the mall. "Fine" I sighed. I got out and let a smirking Zach sit in the front. I sat on his lap and leaned back. "Be careful! I just got it." I pleaded. "Come on Gallagher Girl, I'm awesome. I can probably drive this thing with my eyes closed." He said. "Don't you dare!" I demanded. "Calm down" he said moving the car.

After a half hour drive, we finally got to the mall. I got out of the car, and pulled Zach out. We were at the airport. "Why are we at the airport?" Grant asked. "Well, what's the point of shopping, if you don't do it at the Mall of America?" I asked smirking. Yeah, a lot of Zach has been rubbing off on me. "What?" all of the guys asked. 'Zach, you were driving, how did you not know where we were going?" Bex asked. "All I knew was that we had to stop at the airport!" he defended. "Why would we- never mind" she gave up. "Anyways, let's go!" I said entering the airport.

After the plane ride

We got off of our private jet and walked right on to the Mall of America parking lot. When the guys saw the size of it, their eyes widened and they said "T-th-that's a b-b-big mall". We all smirked. We walked in the mall and we immediately went into Abercrombie and Finch. We grabbed a whole bunch of clothes and tried them on. We picked what we wanted and paid for them. It came to a total of $2458.69 for all of my clothes. "Wow, that's a lot of money Gallagher Girl" Zach said "Yeah, but this is just the first store." I said leaving. The rest of the day carried on like this **(Sorry, I don't feel like writing all of the stores). **The guy's only liked the swim suit shopping. But I think that they enjoyed that a little too much. At the end of the shopping day, we all had so many bags, that everyone- even Macey, and she NEVER carries any of her own bags- were carrying about 30 bags each. We got to the jet, and we all fell right asleep. Grant and Bex were in a bean bag chair, Liz and Jonas were both in their own beds, Nick was on the floor, with Macey in her own bed. Zach fell asleep on his back on the counch, and I fell asleep on top of him. Don't ask me how that happened, because I personally don't know.

**Okay guys! That's it for Chapter 2! Sorry, I know that it sucks! But please review to tell me how I did! The next chapter is going to be all of the clothes that everybody bought. Review!**

**Ashley**


	3. Cammie's Shopping Links

**Hey Guys! This is all of the things that Cammie bought at the mall! Enjoy!**

**Cammie- **

**?catalog%5Fname=FOREVER21&category%5Fname=whatsnew%5Fall&product%5Fid=2061642015&Page=1**

**?catalog%5Fname=FOREVER21&category%5Fname=top&product%5Fid=2084245911&Page=1#**

**?catalog%5Fname=FOREVER21&category%5Fname=top&product%5Fid=2058635541&Page=2&pgcount=25**

**?catalog%5Fname=FOREVER21&category%5Fname=top&product%5Fid=2070221376&Page=5&pgcount=25**

**?catalog%5Fname=FOREVER21&category%5Fname=top%5Fdressy&product%5Fid=2079724203&Page=1**

**?catalog%5Fname=FOREVER21&category%5Fname=top%5Fcamis%5Ftanks&product%5Fid=2000008853&Page=1**

**?catalog%5Fname=FOREVER21&category%5Fname=top%5Fgraphict&product%5Fid=2064787966&Page=1**

**?catalog%5Fname=FOREVER21&category%5Fname=top%5Fgraphict&product%5Fid=2000012534&Page=1&pgcount=25**

**?catalog%5Fname=FOREVER21&category%5Fname=top%5Flicgraphict&product%5Fid=2000009827&Page=1**

**?catalog%5Fname=FOREVER21&category%5Fname=top%5Flicgraphict&product%5Fid=2081916558&Page=3&pgcount=25**

**?catalog%5Fname=FOREVER21&category%5Fname=top%5Fbasics%5Factive&product%5Fid=2080976535&Page=2&pgcount=25#**

**?catalog%5Fname=FOREVER21&category%5Fname=dress&product%5Fid=2000006675&Page=1#**

**?catalog%5Fname=FOREVER21&category%5Fname=dress%5Fclub&product%5Fid=2069140527&Page=1&pgcount=25**

**?catalog%5Fname=FOREVER21&category%5Fname=dress%5Fspecialoccasion2010&product%5Fid=2083739328&Page=all&promoType=2**

**?catalog%5Fname=FOREVER21&category%5Fname=sweater&product%5Fid=2000006766&Page=1**

**?catalog%5Fname=FOREVER21&category%5Fname=sw%5Fcardigans&product%5Fid=2000010600&Page=3&pgcount=25**

**?catalog%5Fname=FOREVER21&category%5Fname=sw%5Fother&product%5Fid=2000007134&Page=3&pgcount=25**

**?catalog%5Fname=FOREVER21&category%5Fname=outwr&product%5Fid=2079540440&Page=1**

**?catalog%5Fname=FOREVER21&category%5Fname=outwr&product%5Fid=2000009559&Page=2&pgcount=25**

**?catalog_name=FOREVER21&category_name=btms_jeans&product_id=2000006944&page=1&trend=&fit=&pgCount=25#**

**?catalog_name=FOREVER21&category_name=btms_jeans&product_id=2000004255&page=1&trend=&fit=&pgCount=25**

**?catalog%5Fname=FOREVER21&category%5Fname=btms&product%5Fid=2000006643&Page=1**

**?catalog%5Fname=FOREVER21&category%5Fname=btms&product%5Fid=2058636516&Page=1**

**?catalog%5Fname=FOREVER21&category%5Fname=btms&product%5Fid=2058635040&Page=1**

**?catalog%5Fname=FOREVER21&category%5Fname=btms%5Fshorts&product%5Fid=2000010497&Page=2&pgcount=25**

**?catalog%5Fname=FOREVER21&category%5Fname=btms%5Fskirts&product%5Fid=2000010981&Page=1#**

**?id=76213726-02&category_name=swimwear**

**?id=76044994&category_name=swimwear**

**.com/Power_Y_**

**.com/Define_**

**.com/Scuba_Hoodie_Special_Edition_**

**.com/Groove_Pant_**

**.com/Groove_Pant_**

**.com/Groove_**

**.com/50_Rep_**

**.com/Boogie_**

**.com/Run_Speed_**

**.com/Silverescent_Hot_Class_**

**.com/Dance_**

**.com/Scuba_Hoodie_Special_Edition_**

**.com/Retro_Groove_**

**.com/Align_Ultra_**

**.?productId=11048503&cp=2769162.4370075&clickid=cat_leftnav_txt&parentPage=family**

**.ca/webapp/wcs/stores/servlet/ProductDisplay?storeId=11308&catalogId=10201&productId=727527&langId=-1&categoryId=12631&parentCategoryId=12552&colorSequence=04**

**.ca/webapp/wcs/stores/servlet/ProductDisplay?storeId=11308&catalogId=10201&productId=419756&langId=-1&categoryId=43455&parentCategoryId=12552**

**.ca/webapp/wcs/stores/servlet/ProductDisplay?storeId=11308&catalogId=10201&productId=736651&langId=-1&categoryId=12604&parentCategoryId=12552**

**.ca/webapp/wcs/stores/servlet/ProductDisplay?storeId=11308&catalogId=10201&productId=727962&langId=-1&categoryId=12596&parentCategoryId=12552**

**.ca/webapp/wcs/stores/servlet/ProductDisplay?storeId=11308&catalogId=10201&productId=749607&langId=-1&categoryId=16466&parentCategoryId=12552**

**.ca/webapp/wcs/stores/servlet/ProductDisplay?storeId=11308&catalogId=10201&productId=700392&langId=-1&categoryId=12600&parentCategoryId=12552&colorSequence=03**

**.ca/webapp/wcs/stores/servlet/ProductDisplay?storeId=11308&catalogId=10201&productId=740757&langId=-1&categoryId=12600&parentCategoryId=12552**

**.ca/webapp/wcs/stores/servlet/category1_11308_10201_41948_-1_12552**

**.ca/webapp/wcs/stores/servlet/category1_11308_10201_41948_-1_12552**

**.?catId=cat1320034&productId=1396_9467**

**.com/glint/invt/247glintgel/**

**.com/shoes/tokyo/invt/103tokyomcc/**

**.com/glint/invt/247glintpat/**

**.com/choo-247/quiet/invt/247quietgfa/**

**.com/sandals/nexus/invt/103nexuslem/**

**.com/sandals/caitlin/invt/103caitlinnub/**

**.com/sandals/zinc-/invt/103zincgle/**

**.com/sandals/zen-/invt/111zencud/**

**.com/sandals/halley/invt/111halleyvas/**

**.com/sandals/vivienne-coming-soon/invt/111viviennemam/**

**.com/sandals/opera-coming-soon/invt/111operamyp/**

**.com/ca-eng/women/shoes/high-heels/83299983-capecoral/38**

**.com/ca-eng/women/shoes/peep-toe-pumps/83311313-orianne/57**

**.com/ca-eng/women/shoes/peep-toe-pumps/83109828-pliny/34**

**.com/ca-eng/women/shoes/peep-toe-pumps/81823171-dezenzo/30**

**.com/ca-eng/women/shoes/peep-toe-pumps/81407290-dimick/98**

**.com/ca-eng/women/shoes/platform-pumps/75606285-moos/62**

**.com/ca-eng/women/shoes/platform-pumps/81407565-spaziano/92**

**.com/ca-eng/women/shoes/platform-pumps/81823171-dezenzo/24**

**.com/ca-eng/women/shoes/platform-pumps/80476673-carthon/32**

**.com/ca-eng/women/shoes/platform-pumps/78230033-withey/30**

**.com/ca-eng/women/shoes/platform-pumps/81505763-sotero/97**

**.com/ca-eng/women/shoes/wedges/83301780-demariona/37**

**.com/ca-eng/women/shoes/wedges/83200605-laitila/36**

**.com/ca-eng/women/shoes/wedges/83283375-avino/96**

**.com/ca-eng/women/shoes/wedges/80561173-calcagni/91**

**.com/ca-eng/women/shoes/flats/80854873-palmo/96**

**.com/ca-eng/women/shoes/flats/83112648-xantoa/37**

**.com/ca-eng/women/shoes/clogs/80513171-bohley/97**

**.com/ca-eng/women/boots/cold-weather-boots/81702310-horio/91**

**.com/ca-eng/women/boots/cold-weather-boots/81423469-vidrine/22**

**.com/ca-eng/women/boots/cold-weather-boots/81407960-vanderau/98**

**.com/ca-eng/women/boots/knee-high-boots/81823868-meachen/91**

**.com/ca-eng/women/boots/knee-high-boots/80557668-doiley/97**

**.com/ca-eng/women/boots/knee-high-boots/81537968-seigle/22**

**.com/ca-eng/women/boots/knee-high-boots/80568711-mcdade/22**

**.com/ca-eng/women/boots/knee-high-boots/80494513-cirocco/37**

**.com/ca-eng/women/boots/ankle-boots/81539525-rosenblatt/97**

**.com/ca-eng/women/boots/ankle-boots/81531814-shinners/97**

**.com/ca-eng/women/boots/ankle-boots/80612049-moorhead/96**

**.com/ca-eng/women/boots/ankle-boots/81538194-cowley/11**

**.com/ca-eng/women/boots/ankle-boots/80935411-pecararo/37**

**.com/ca-eng/women/boots/ankle-boots/82024857-schlipf/96**

**.com/ca-eng/women/boots/ankle-boots/82422345-luzier/97**

**.com/ca-eng/women/boots/ankle-boots/81407717-straugter/22**

**.com/ca-eng/women/boots/ankle-boots/80490803-allday/91**

**.com/ca-eng/women/boots/ankle-boots/81412401-bregon/44**

**.com/ca-eng/women/boots/ankle-boots/80304767-marban/91**

**.com/ca-eng/women/boots/ankle-boots/81028805-baltierra/97**

**.com/ca-eng/women/boots/ankle-boots/80474184-mcclurkin/96**

**.com/ca-eng/sale/women/sale-boots/82607366-mutch/98**

**.com/ca-eng/women/boots/over-the-knee-boots/80321145-motayen/96**

**.com/ca-eng/women/boots/over-the-knee-boots/80553544-strazza/91**

**.com/ca-eng/women/boots/over-the-knee-boots/81643920-shifman/92**

**.com/ca-eng/women/boots/over-the-knee-boots/81441528-lucarell/96**

**.com/ca-eng/women/boots/over-the-knee-boots/80552058-manzi/28**

**.com/ca-eng/women/boots/mid-calf-boots/81857662-tertinek/28**

**.com/ca-eng/women/boots/mid-calf-boots/83223022-drusilla/22**

**.com/ca-eng/women/boots/wedge-boots/79704851-legacy/18**

**.com/ca-eng/women/boots/wedge-boots/80939121-spivak/91**

**.com/ca-eng/women/boots/dress-boots/80568359-groupe/97**

**.com/ca-eng/women/sandals/wedges/83465232-sholette/96**

**.com/ca-eng/women/sandals/wedges/83178698-kymberly/44**

**.com/ca-eng/women/sandals/wedges/83190208-edvalson/97**

**.com/ca-eng/women/sandals/platforms/81412129-basinski/91**

**.com/ca-eng/women/sandals/platforms/83306389-keithly/62**

**.com/ca-eng/women/sandals/platforms/83308157-heister/65**

**.com/ca-eng/women/sandals/platforms/83313861-stacks/36**

**.com/ca-eng/women/sandals/evening/78166959-tupick/80**

**.com/ca-eng/women/sandals/evening/83307947-samella/91**

**.com/ca-eng/women/sandals/evening/83314485-touvell/94**

**.com/ca-eng/women/sandals/flats/83431067-jakoba/80****  
**

**.com/ca-eng/women/sandals/flats/83315322-shaunta/81**

**.com/ca-eng/women/sandals/flats/83200074-maddoy/80**

**.com/ca-eng/women/sandals/flats/83638359-kulacz/96**

**.com/ca-eng/women/sandals/gladiators/83318195-laurencette/97**

**.com/ca-eng/women/sandals/gladiators/83636724-euphrosine/80**

**.com/ca-eng/women/sandals/gladiators/83306370-wyatta/62**

**.com/ca-eng/women/sandals/flip-flops/83634681-amorosa/80**

**.com/ca-en/styles/265841CBXP02518#**

**.com/ca-en/styles/265251CBXP01000#**

**.com/ca-en/styles/252133C20005017#**

**.com/ca-en/styles/265017ANG001000#**

**.com/ca-en/styles/258444F14001401#**

**.com/ca-en/styles/211943AA61G5403#**

**.com/ca-en/styles/257062FFKPG8420#**

**.com/ca-en/styles/261954J16914009#**

**.com/ca-en/styles/249735J13241011#**

**.ca/Catalog/View/Women/Bottoms/Feather%20Skirt/W11D47W0FA0**

**.ca/Catalog/View/Women/Bottoms/Mariana%20Capris/W11A22D2T00****  
**

**.ca/Catalog/View/Women/Bottoms/Penelope%20Pants/W11B51W0G30**

**.ca/Catalog/View/Women/Bottoms/Lori%20Skirt/W11D18W0HB0**

**.ca/Catalog/View/Women/Bottoms/Betty%20Bermuda%20Shorts/W11D51D2T00**

**.ca/Catalog/View/Women/Bottoms/Vella%20Shorts/W11909D4M00**

**.ca/Catalog/View/Women/Bottoms/Hannah%20Skirt/W11D48W0RW0**

**.ca/Catalog/View/Women/Bottoms/Daphne%20Pants/W04Q18K0IH0**

**.ca/Catalog/View/Women/Bottoms/Marina%20Short/W11D25D0CZ0**

**.ca/Catalog/View/Women/Bottoms/Overdye%20Brittney%20Denim%20Leggings/W93119I2QB0**

**.ca/Catalog/View/Women/Bottoms/Olina%20Banded%20Skirt/W0FD10H1G00**

**.ca/Catalog/View/Women/Dresses/Rachel%20Dress/W11K17W0P51**

**.ca/Catalog/View/Women/Dresses/Marakesh%20Dress/W11K59W0Y20**

**.ca/Catalog/View/Women/Dresses/Maya%20Dress/W11R18Z4O00**

**.ca/Catalog/View/Women/Dresses/Joselyn%20Dress/W04K47K02S0**

**.ca/Catalog/View/Women/Dresses/Joi%20Dress/W04K77K0840**

**.ca/Catalog/View/Women/Jeans/Bootcut/Daredevil%20Jeans%20-%20Blue%20Darkness%20-%2033.5%20Inseam/WB0157D2T00**

**.ca/Catalog/View/Women/Jeans/Flare/Fit%20and%20Flare%20Trousers%20-%2032.5%20IN%20INSEAM/W11A45SD4M0**

**.ca/Catalog/View/Women/Jeans/Flare/Peace%20Flare%20Jeans%20-%20Valor%20Wash/W01A19D2T00**

**.ca/Catalog/View/Women/Jeans/Power%20Skinny/Power%20Skinny%20Jeans%20-%20Maze%20Wash/WB0071D08M1**

**.ca/Catalog/View/Women/Jeans/Power%20Skinny/Power%20Skinny%20Jeans%20-%20Silver%20Rinse%20Wash/W04071D0AY1**

**.ca/Catalog/View/Women/Jeans/Power%20Skinny/Power%20Skinny%20Jeans%20-%20Resolute%20Wash/WB0034RD1U1**

**.ca/Catalog/View/Women/Jeans/Skinny/Lenora%20Pinstripe%20Pants%20-%20Rinse%20Wash/W11034D0CZ0**

**.ca/Catalog/View/Women/Jackets%20_and_%20Outerwear/Farrah%20Drape%20Jacket/W1FN26C1Y00**

**.ca/Catalog/View/Women/Jackets%20_and_%20Outerwear/Dylan%20Jacket/W1F220MU986**

**.ca/Catalog/View/Women/Jackets%20_and_%20Outerwear/Dion%20Jacket/W12N03W0PV0**

**.ca/Catalog/View/Women/Jackets%20_and_%20Outerwear/Cayden%20Jacket/W1F220M2795**

**.ca/Catalog/View/Women/Jumpsuits%20_and_%20Rompers/Carolina%20Romper/W11K19W0Q00**

**.ca/Catalog/View/Women/Jumpsuits%20_and_%20Rompers/Lou%20Lou%20Romper/W11D27W1HZ0**

**.ca/Catalog/View/Women/Jumpsuits%20_and_%20Rompers/Kendra%20Jumpsuit/W04K81G8701**

**.ca/Catalog/View/Women/Jumpsuits%20_and_%20Rompers/Violet%20Romper/W04K53W11N0**

**.ca/Catalog/View/Women's%20Shoes/Fluy/GWFLUY**

**.ca/Catalog/View/Women's%20Shoes/Amity/GWAMITY**

**.ca/Catalog/View/Women's%20Shoes/Orbin/GWORBIN**

**.ca/Catalog/View/Women's%20Shoes/Chappel/GWCHAPPEL#**

**.ca/Catalog/View/Women's%20Shoes/Sabin/GWSABIN**

**.ca/Catalog/View/Women's%20Shoes/Hondolie/GWHONDOLIE**

**.ca/Catalog/View/Women's%20Shoes/Noper/GWNOPER**

**.ca/Catalog/View/Women's%20Shoes/Batiko/GWBATIKO**

**.ca/Catalog/View/Women's%20Shoes/Umbelia/GWUMBELIA**

**.ca/Catalog/View/Women's%20Shoes/Rasputin/GWRASPUTIN**

**.ca/Catalog/View/Women's%20Shoes/Epaning/GWEPANING**

**.ca/Catalog/View/Women's%20Shoes/Aland/GWALAND**

**.ca/Catalog/View/Women's%20Shoes/Hondola/GWHONDOLA**

**.ca/Catalog/View/Women's%20Shoes/Alaz/GWALAZ**

**.ca/Catalog/View/Women's%20Shoes/Orega/GWOREGA**

**.ca/Catalog/View/Women's%20Shoes/Ranama/GWRANAMA**

**.ca/Catalog/View/Women's%20Shoes/Oriska/GWORISKA**

**.ca/Catalog/View/Women's%20Shoes/Oakridge/GWOAKRIDGE**

**.ca/Catalog/View/Women's%20Shoes/Kilmari/GWKILMARI**

**.ca/Catalog/View/Women/Sweaters%20_and_%20Sweatshirts/Rachelle%20Sweater/W11R63Z4O00**

**.ca/Catalog/View/Women/Tops/Foxy%20Tank/W11P65K0090**

**.ca/Catalog/View/Women/Tops/Obsession%20Tee/W0FI34G2R00**

**.ca/Catalog/View/Women/Tops/Wildsnake%20Top/W1FP29K0SX0**

**.ca/Catalog/View/Women/Tops/Sheri%20Top/W11P51K0N00**

**.ca/Catalog/View/Women/Tops/Diva%20Top/W11H39W00I0**

**.ca/Catalog/View/Women/Vests/Kelsie%20Vest/W04N37D4I00**

**.ca/Catalog/View/Women/Bottoms/Vicki%20Shorts/W11B40W0TG0**

**.com/us/#/instoresnowladies/**

**.com/#/products/Shoes/ChuckTaylor/522199**

**.com/#/products/Shoes/ChuckTaylor/522197F**

**.com/#/products/Shoes/ChuckTaylor/122126F**

**.com/#/products/Shoes/ChuckTaylor/522231**

**.com/#/products/Shoes/ChuckTaylor/122096**

**.com/#/products/Shoes/ChuckTaylor/1V708**

**Okay guys, this is all that I am going to put for Cammie, because there is a lot. I have decided that I am only going to do Cammie, because I never realized how much work it is to find all of these clothes! But I am going to be adding the link to everything that anyone is wearing in the story, cause it's really fun! I am going to be continuing the story from where I left off, in the jet.**

**Review!**

**-Ashley**


	4. Chapter 3

**The third chapter is up! Enjoy!**

**I own nothing!**

Cammie's POV

I woke up from the sound "Awww" in my ear. I slowly opened my eyes and saw that it was Bex, Liz, and Macey on the floor. It wasn't then until I realized that I was still on top of Zach, but he was still asleep. "Gallagher Girl" I heard him say quietly in his sleep, but so quiet that only I could hear. "Awww" I hear again. Oops, forgot that I was in a room with a bunch of trained spies. "Zach, you gotta let go of me" I said in his ear. I couls see him smirk slightly, and so I knew that he was up. He just wrapped his arms around me tighter. "Zach, come on, we gotta get up." I tried again. He didn't move. Then I had an idea. I snuggled closer to him and brought myself right up to the side of his neck. "Come on Zach, get up" I said brushing my lips lightly against his neck. He took a deep breath trying to control himself and just shook his head slightly. For a split second, his grip loosened, and I used that as my only chance. I quickly slipped out of his arms and stood up beside the couch. Yes, slipped. Being a girl spy in training has its advantages, like being super fit, so we are capable of sliding out of places easily. I grabbed Zachs hands and lightly pulled him up. He came zooming up. Well, I though it was lightly. "Be careful Gallagher Girl, your a lot stronger than you may thing" he smirked in pain. I just smiled and let out a quick laugh. "Come on, we're at the airport" I said.

**After the car ride home**

We got back to Gallagher, and we had Bubblegum Guard help us bring up the bags. Thank god that every room had 4 huge walk in closets. And I mean Huge, like, almost bigger than the room huge. And our room was Gillian Gallagher's room, so it's huge (thank you mom). it has 6 walk in closets, so we had 2 extra for shoes and even more clothes. The guys walked into our room and immediately said "Woah". "Why is your room so big?" Nick asked us. "It was Gillian Gallagher's room, so it's the biggest out of every room in the mansion. It has 6 walk-in-closets, 5 bathrooms and an extra small room in the corner." I answered. "Are you kidding me? I bet that the fact that _you _got this room was no coincidence?" Grant asked me. I just shrugged my shoulders. "Guys, you can put all of the bags in one of the extra closets, and then we can _all _go through them" I smirked. "Okay" Zach said sadly. "And if we don't" Grant asked acting tough. "Walk" Bex said and he immediately went to the closet. "What the hell? Are you sure that this isn't another room, because it's probably bigger than the room itself!" he exclaimed. The girls laughed. "Positive!" I told him. The rest of us walked in and started unloading all of the bags. And let me tell you, there were a lot of bags…

**3 Hours Later (9:00 p.m.)**

"Wow Gallagher Girl, think you have enough shoes?" Zach asked me smirking. He did not just ask me that! All of the girls' jaws dropped open. "You did not just ask _Cammie _that!" Bex yelled a little too loudly. "What happened" Tina came running in with a baseball bat "What happened?" she yelled making sure that everything was alright. "Zach just asked if Cammie, _Cammie_ if she had enough shoes!" Bex answered for me. "Oh My God" she said with her mouth dropping open "I know!" Bex said. "Oh-a-wait-what-huh?" Grant asked all of once. "Cammie is the shoe queen. She has more shoes than 4 average girls do put together. And nothing, _nothing _comes between Cam and her shoes. She has more than _Macey_ coes, and thatshard to do!" Tina explained. "Wow" Zach said. "Um, You're a trained spy, and you come in with a baseball bat to protect us and kill somebody?" Nick asked Tina laughing. He did not just say that! Tina mat be annoying, but nobody messes with one of my sisters. "Well I can kill you with a bottle of ketchup, so if I were you I'd keep my mouth shut" I shot at him. Everyone but Nick started laughing under their breath, knowing that it was true, but Nick didn't seem to believe me. "Yeah right, the only person our age that could do that is The Chameleon, and he's probably somewhere in the C.I.A headquarters right now" he shot back. **(I know that in the first chapter, Nick knows that Cammie is The Chameleon, but I have changed my mind, so all that he knows right now is that she's the famous Cameron Morgan.)**. This made everyone start laughing their heads off. I held back a laugh. "He?" I asked smirking. "Yes, he. His name is classified, but I'm the best spy our age, other than The Chameleon, but I'm still the best spy at this school." He said proudly. By that team, we were all laughing our heads off, and Nick just looked at us like we were crazy. "What?" he asked. "She _is _The Chameleon!" Zach said between laughs. "What? No." he fought. "Nick, Cammie is The Chameleon, the official best spy of our generation." Macey said laughing. "But that makes no sense! She's a _girl!_" he said. That made us all stop. "Dude, not a smart thing to say in an all girl spy school, in front of the best teen spy in the world, who happens to yes, be a _girl_" Grant said finally making sense for once, but I could hardly notice, because I was silently planning my attack with Bex.

**I know that it's short, but I can't think of anything else. Tell me how I did!**

**So click the little button and REVIEW! (Please)**

**Ashley**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it's been taking so long for me to update! I have gotten awesome reviews, so I thank everyone who has commented! I don't own anything!**

**And all characters are VERY OOC! And for the links you have to add w w w . p o l y v o r e (without the spaces) at the beginning. Anyways, to the story! Enjoy!**

Bex's POV

There is no way in bloody hell that he just said that! He was going to die, a slow painful death. And the Liz will bring him back to life, and we will kill him again, but even more painfully! Cam and I were communicating silently (it's not a spy skill, but a best friend one!). I told her something that I am positive she didn't wanna hear. Or in this case, know. She gave me a whinny look, so I shot her a glare that said 'Do it or I'll do an illegal move on you' and she shut up immediately. Well, at least her face did. You know what I mean! She sighed and brought our plan into action. She walked up to Nick and got a little to close to him. Haha, this plan was soooo going to work!

"So, Nick, listen, can I talk to you for a minute. Alone?" she asked him flirtatiously. Zach's face looked murderous. Like, literally murderous.

Cammie's POV

I can't belie Bex got me into this. "So, Nick, listen, can I talk to you for a minute. Alone?" I asked flirtatiously, empathizing the word 'alone'. I could tell that Zach's face looked murderous. I almost laughed at that. Huh, so he doesn't like me flirting with other guys. Nick nodded like an idiot and followed me out. Bex sooooo owes me! But this kid said that guys were better than girls. Which is so not true. So he is going to die. I walked out of the room with him, and as soon as we stopped walking, he told me "Listen, Cammie, I'm really sorry about what I said. I was just caught by surprise. I mean, I have only known about Gallagher for a day, I gotta let it sink through". "I know its okay, totally understand" I told him. Lie. I was not going to let this slide. "Good" he said walking away. "Wait, Nick!" I called after him. Bex was going to owe me, big time. "Yeah Cam?" he asked me walking out to me. He looked confused. Haha, poor boy, he won't know what hit him. "Well, I was thinking, we should hang out sometime." I said flirtatiously. He looked shocked for a second. I mean, just a couple of hours ago I was acting like I didn't want anything to do with him, and now I was asking him out. What I do for my sisters. "Yeah, sure" he smirked. But not even close to as good as Zach does. "Good" I smiled. More like 'Goode'. Yah, I wish. We walked back to the rest of the group hand in hand. And let me tell you, it was DISCUSTING! His hands were so boney, it felt like I was holding hands with a skeleton. If it were Zach's hand, it would be strong, and warm, and what am I thinking? When the rest of them saw our hands, Bex and Macey grinned evilly while Liz, Jonas and Grant looked confused. Zach was the last to notice. When he saw my face, his lit up. His eyes wandered down to me and Nick's intertwined hands, and his face fell. It was a mixture of anger, sadness and jealousy. It really hurt me to see Zach like this, but I had to do what I had to do. "Hey guys" I said breaking the awkwardness. "Hey" was what I got in response. "So, you guys are together now?" Grant asked. "Yep" I said faking happiness. Zach looked even more hurt when I said this. "Cool…" Liz trailed off. She knew that I liked Zach, and she didn't know our plan. "Um, Cam, we're going to go get out magazines. You coming?" Macey asked. "Yeah sure" I said. I kissed Nick on the check (EWWW) and walked up to our room with Liz, Bex and Macey. Once we got there, we placed the bug finder on the wall (a small gadget that you put on the wall. Once it's on, it detects any bugs, cameras and bombs by 'zapping' them making them defected. A Liz original.) and started talking. "Okay, I'm confused! I thought that you liked Zach! And now you are going out with Nick?" Liz asked confused. "Lizzy, I do like Zach. Nick only thinks that we are going out, but really we are going to get revenge on him for saying that about us females." I explained. Liz nodded understanding. "Cammie! Did you see how jealous and upset Zach was when you said that you and Nick are going out?" Bex squealed excited. "Okay, now lets go over the plan!" I said.

Zach's POV

I can't believe Cammie! Well, I shouldn't be mad at her. Why would she want to be with me? The son of the woman who killed her dad? But it really hurt me that she's going out with Nick. And all day she seemed to be happy to see me! But I guess not. While the girls were getting their magazines, Nick was smiling like the idiot he is. I was giving him the death glare the whole time.

Cammie's POV

After going over the whole plan, we grabbed magazines and headed out. We met the guys in one of the lounges. Nick was smiling like the idiot he is and Zach was giving him the death glare. A very hot death glare. I walked up to them ready to go through with the plan, not wanting to waste any valuable time that I could be spending with Zach. "Nick, lets go somewhere more private." I winked. "Okay!" he said WAY to enthusiastically then it should have been. I lead him to a deserted hallway and leaned in to kiss him. Yeah, he wished. Before out lips touched, I put my hands in his hair. Haha, sucker. I wiped my thumbs EVERYWHERE on his face. He didn't know what I was doing, so I kept in a laugh. When I was done, I stepped back and laughed. He looked confused. I continued to laugh and walked back to the rest of the group. Liz, Bex and Macey grinned while the guys looked confused. That's when Nick came running in. I guess that he found a mirror. "WHAT THE HELL? WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?" he yelled, but by that time, we were all laughing our butts off. "Have fun trying to get it off! It will take you hours! It's my new formula" Liz said proud. "What!" he yelled. We all laughed again. "Great, so now I'm left without a face and without Cammie. Haha, very funny" he said stomping off. We laughed again. "Wait, without Cammie? Come here!" Zach said, well more like yelled to me. He grabbed my hand and pulled me to a secret passageway. "So you're not going out with Nick, it was all part of the plan?" he asked hopefully. "Of course Zach! I would never go out with him!" I assured him. He sighed. "Good Gallagher Girl," he smirked. "And you cared so much why?" I smirked. Ha, I could play this game too. "Because I like you Cam, I really do." He smiled. Wait, smiled? Zachary Goode actually smiled? Oh my god, I've died and gone to heaven. I was shocked at first, but I managed to say "I like you too Zach." He smiled even bigger at this "So then, before the welcome back dinner, I have to ask you something. I know that if I don't do this now, all of the guys at Blackthorne will go after you." He said. "So, Cammie, will you be my girlfriend?" he asked. I was so shocked that I froze. "Yes! Of coarse Zach!" I yelled jumping into his arms. He laughed and kissed the top of my head. I twisted my body around and kissed him on the lips. "Oh my god! We gotta get ready for dinner! Let's go!" I said pulling him out of the passageway. We ran out and found everyone (except Nick) on the couch. "Macey! Bex! Liz! We gotta go get ready!" I yelled. "Bloody Hell! Let's go!" Bex screamed. He four of us ran up to our room. Macey had a shower first. When she was done, she put on .com/cgi/set?id=29502921

With light pink makeup. We did her dark black hair half up-half down. Next was Liz. She had a shower and then put on

.com/liz/set?id=29827412

We did her hair down and wavy. Bex had her shower and then put on

.com/cgi/set?id=29472444

Then she put on light brown and peach makeup making her look like a glowing goddess. Then I had my hot shower and put on what Macey threw at me. I put my makeup on and put my hair down and perfectly straight. In the final come out, my hair was dead straight, like, it couldn't of gotten any straighter and I was wearing

.com/cgi/set?id=29828160

"Wow Cam, you look amazing!" Liz said. "Aw, thanks Lizzy! You look so cute!" I said. She blushed and said thanked me. "Okay guys, lets go make our grand entrance. Cam, thank god that your mom changed the rules up a bit!" Macey said. "That's for sure. And we're the only students that know about the rule, so everyone else will be wearing uniforms." I laughed. "Okay, lets go be fashionably late!" Bex squealed excited. We all laughed. We got to the doors to the Dinning Hall, and heard everyone start to get quiet. My mom must have been standing up. "That's our queue!" I said. We opened the doors and Macey went in first. Then it was Liz, then Bex, then me.

Zach's POV

It was the beginning of dinner, and the girls still didn't show up. Weird. Everyone started to get quiet, and Headmistress Morgan got up to say her speech, but as if on queue, Macey walked in with a skirt and tank top on. I almost rolled my eyes. Typical Macey. But wait, Liz came in after her. She was wearing a yellow sundress. Then Bex came in a dress thing, I think it's called a tomper? Maybe romper? I don't know. But then, Cammie walked in. She was wearing a REALLY short skirt and a strapless shirt. Wow, she looks so hot! But as soon as my Gallagher Girl walked in, every single Blackthorne Boys' (except Grant and Jonas) mouths' dropped open. I heard a couple of "Woah, she's hot!" "Oh my god, and I thought that Cammie couldn't get hotter" and so on. My fists clenched. She's _my _Gallagher Girl! It was about to get a lot worse, but a small, soft hand went over mine. I looked up and there was Cammie beautiful as ever. Wow, she's really mine. "Calm down, I'm yours remember?" she said. I was completely fine by then. "Oh, I know you are" I smirked and pulled her in. I kissed her and could pretty much hear the twangs on jealously go around the room. It lasted for about 4 minutes (4 minutes 24 seconds) until we were interrupted by Mr. Solomon. "Okay, I have had enough of watching my goddaughter and her boyfriend make-out at dinner. Stop." He said. I heard gasps around the room. Oh yeah, no one knew that Solomon is Cam's Godfather. "Oops" he muttered under his breath. "Anyway, I would like to welcome you all back to the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Woman. As all of you ladies see, the Blackthorne Boys will be joining us, but this time for an entire year…" Headmistress Morgan started. She continued her speech for 3 minutes 54 seconds, and then she said we where free to eat. For dinner, it was Chicken Alfrado (sp.), Caesar Salad and garlic bread. After we got our food, we sat down back in our seats. I started eating my garlic bread, and so did Cam. "Eww! How can you eat _cheese _on your garlic bread?" she asked me disgusted. "How can you not?" I asked her smirking. "But cheese on bread? Come on!" she said. "I bet you'll like it if you try it!" I insisted. "Fine" she said. But what she did next surprised me, which isn't good for a spy. She took a bite from my bread! _My _bread! "Gallagher, that's _my _bread!" I complained. "I know, but it likes me better!" she teased. I frowned. "Want some of my bread?" she asked innocently. I had to smile at that. She's just so damn cute. "No thanks Gallagher Girl, not without cheese." I said. "Come on Zach, just eat it!" she insisted. "Fine" I said. I took a bite of her bread and swallowed. "See! It's not that bad!" she said. "It was ok" I gave in. "Good" she smiled taking another bite of my bread. I gave her a weird look. "It tastes good" she said guilty. I laughed. "Fine, but you have to pay me back with a kiss." I smirked. "Fine" she aid leaning in. Our lips were about to meet when I heard "Watch yourself Zach" from behind me. I turned around and Joe was standing there. Did he really have to interrupt _everything_?

Cammie's POV

We were just about to go back to our rooms because we were done dinner, when my mom and Joe came up to us (Zach, Bex, Liz, Macey, Grant, Jonas, Nick and I). "Okay kids. Two of the rooms in the West Wing have been blown up from Dr. Steve's new creation. So Boys, you are going to be moving out of your room. In the meantime, you will be rooming with the girls because of space issues. Go pack your things and be out of there in an hour." She said. We ran up to our rooms, and the guys started packing.

We (Bex, Macey Liz and I) ran into our room to change into pajamas.

.com/cgi/set?id=32536468

Macey put all of our hair in ultra high ponytails and left our makeup from dinner on. Right after we were done, the guys walked in with one suitcase each and they were all wearing

.com/cgi/set?id=32536765

"OMG YOU GUYS ONLY HAVE ONE BAG EACH! FOR AN ENTIRE YEAR?" Macey screamed. "Um, ya?" Zach said confused. All of the girls' jaws dropped. "WHAT?" we all screamed. "What? Huh?" Grant said extremely confused. "Grant! We can barely survive off of one suitcase for a week!" I explained. "You're joking right?" he asked. Macey and I laughed. "Why do you think that our rooms in Gallagher are so big?" I asked. We all laughed together.

The guys put their bags in one of the corners of the room while us girls were looking for a movie to watch.

Yes, being the Headmistress's daughter has its perks, like getting a wide screen TV bolted to the wall which came with a blu-ray DVD player, a PS3, an Xbox 360, a Wii, and al of the games/movies along with them.

"So what movie are we going to watch?" Jonas asked. "Um, I don't know…" Bex trailed off. "Oh! I got it!" I exclaimed. I ran over to my bed and pulled out Paranormal Activity 2 from under the bed. "We just got it, and we haven't watched it yet!" I said. "OMG! I totally forgot about that!" Macey said. I set it up and crawled beside Zach.

About 20 minutes into the movie, I was in Zach's lap covering my face.

"Come on Gallagher Girl! Nothing has even happened yet." He whispered into my ear. I smirked. "Fine then, I could just go sit on Nick's lap…" I trailed off. Zach growled and wrapped his arms around my waist, I laughed and pecked him on the cheek. I watched around 15 more minutes of the movie, when I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

Zach's POV

Cammie fell asleep in my arms, she's so hot. It was almost the end of the movie, when she woke up. She blushed when she realized that she was still in my arms. I smirked and she rolled her eyes. She looked up at the TV and screamed. Oh, I must of not told her that the movie was still on, my bad.

I guess that when she screamed, Mr. Solomon and Headmistress Morgan heard and came running into the room with a lamp. Wait, why was Mr. Solomon holding a lamp? He's one of the best spies in the world, and he needs a lamp to protect himself? Wow, just wow.

"What's going on?" he said swinging the lamp around. I held in a laugh. "We're watching Paranormal Activity 2" Liz said quietly still hiding under her blanket. "Then why did we here somebody scream?" Headmistress Morgan asked. "Well that was Cammie, she was scared" I explained. She nodded her head in understanding, while Mr. Solomon just stood there shocked. "Cam, you can take two months of torture from the COC, but can't handle a scary movie?" he chuckled. Wait, 2 months of COC torture? "WHAT?" everyone asked (except for Cammie, Mr. Solomon and Headmistress Morgan) "JOE! WHAT THE HELL? I TOLD YOU THAT I WASN'T GOING TO TELL THEM!" Cammie screamed clearly furious. "Oh shoot, my bad" Mr. S muttered. "EXPLAIN!" Bex yelled…

**And that's it for now! I'll try to update soon, but my little sister just broke her ankle, and the only nights that I don't have anything on are Fridays and Sundays! But I'll be updating a lot more during the Summer! Yeah! Only 13 more days! **

**Anyway, review! The more reviews I get the faster I update! **


End file.
